Champagne, the Color Red, and a Cordial Invitation
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Camille almost had a fairytale ending. Almost. And with a little help from an old flame, maybe she still can.


**A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush.  
>This idea just kind of randomly came to me. As for "Premieres, Parties, Paparazzi's," I'm kind of stuck on it. However, I will work on it as soon as possible.<strong>

* * *

><p>Camille drank her third (or was it fifth) glass of champagne with ease and started reaching for another one. She sighed, resting her head on her hand. Her beautiful up-do had been released as her hair cascaded down to her shoulders. The veil discarded to the seat next to her. The ring glistened in the light as she gripped her fourth (let's face it, it was her sixth) glass of champagne.<p>

Where did it all go wrong? Camille Roberts, America's Next Sweetheart, and Nathan Davis, America's Biggest Action Star had it all – an onscreen romance had turned offscreen, which eventually led to a 3 year relationship, that turned into a proposal, and ended with her in an empty reception hall.

Nathan left her for the woman in the third aisle to her right.

She should have known. Nathan always had wandering eyes. There were two instances where he cheated but Camille still took him back.

_Whatever, _she thought, _the wedding and the reception bills are all under his name anyway._

Her mind continued to wander, _The press is going to go wild with this story. Ugh, I hate being a celebrity sometimes. But I guess it's just part of the job. Now I have to get rid of everything that reminds me of him. Gosh this wedding dress is huge! I should go change and take advantage of this free champagne…_

"Camille?"

The brunette looked up and was confused at the sight. Logan Mitchell was standing in a standard suit and tie. He took a seat next to the almost bride, his ex-girlfriend. Slowly, he pulled the champagne away from her.

"How many have you had?" he slightly chuckled.

"Three," she slurred, "Five or six, I'm not sure."

Logan pulled her into a hug, "Oh Camille, I'm so sorry. I know there isn't much I can say but Nathan is a jerk."

Camille hung on to him, yet no tears spilled from her eyes, "All the signs were there and I still pursued it. I never had the best of luck with relationships."

"No guy has ever been good enough for you," he said. And he meant it, he knew of all the guys Camille had dated. It was hard to avoid it since she was always in tabloid magazines and they kept in touch.

"Or maybe I'm not good enough for them," she mumbled.

Logan pulled her away to look into her eyes, "Don't say that."

Camille shook herself away from him, "Twenty six years old and I'm living the dream. Successful tv shows, hit movies, making enough money to support my parents and charities… But when it comes to my love life, nothing can ever go right. It's almost ridiculous."

"Camille, you are one of the coolest girls I know," he used a phrase familiar to them, "You're smart, kind, sweet, helpful, a little bit crazy and over the top, but those are just some of your best qualities. One day… A guy will come along who can handle you at your best and at your worst, and give you that fairytale life you deserve."

She laughed, "Maybe they'll ride up on a fake horse and ask me to a dance."

He laughed and nodded, "Exactly."

Camille sighed and gave him a hug, "Thanks, Logan. You always know all the right things to say."

Logan just rubbed her back soothingly, "Why don't we get out of here."

"Can you give me a few minutes?" she looked like she was in pain, "Six glasses of champagne and I'm getting a slight headache."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Well I see some dessert over there. Let's see what I can do."

She smiled, thankful for his action, and closed her eyes as she waited for him to come back. It only took about five minutes until Logan came back with a plate of chicken.

"Had to sneak this out," he winked.

Camille's mouth watered at the sight. Drinking always made her hungry right after. She thanked him as she started to eat while he went to get some cookies and water from another table. Logan returned with a plate of his own. That was when she noticed something peculiar.

"You're wearing a red tie," she noted, "The theme was blue."

He looked down, "Oh – uh, yeah. It's just that, red is your favorite color."

Camille was touched by the sentiment as Logan started to fumble around with the tie. After so many years, he still remembered. It shouldn't have shocked her – they remained friends after the break up and sometimes they thought the spark was still there, but nothing ever happened.

"What happened to Cassidy?" she suddenly remembered Logan's current girlfriend.

"We broke up a while ago," he dismissed it, "She was never really into it so why would we waste each other's time."

She bit her lip – she never told Logan but she was not a fan of Cassidy. There was no point in bringing it up now, though.

"Why don't," Logan slowly started to get up, "We get out of here? Not that you don't look lovely in that dress, but maybe you can wear something more comfortable and head on over to Jo's."

Camille looked down at the poufy dress and laughed, "That sounds like an amazing idea."

They walked out of the reception hall with their arms linked. It was mainly because Camille was still tipsy and Logan was afraid of her falling. They went up the elevator to the room where Camille and Nathan were supposed to stay tonight. She found a change of clothes and quickly went to the restroom while Logan helped her pack the rest of her stuff. The pair then walked back to the elevators, ready to exit the hotel.

"Did the rest of the guys leave?" she asked.

"They probably went back to the house with Jo," he answered.

"At least she got a happy ending," Camille commented on her best friend.

It was true – Jo and Kendall dated in their teen years but broke up when she went to New Zealand for her movie role, they kept in touch and dated other people for the time being but it was never serious. They eventually met up again when Jo moved back to California. She stepped away from the camera to work behind the scenes as a writer and the two were reunited and married a few years later.

"You will, too," Logan encouraged her.

Camille tried hard not to scoff. Logan was trying to help, after all.

* * *

><p>Little did she know, two years later, he was right.<p>

The table was decorated in red and white – a small red cloth over the white one, a pair of red and white roses were placed between the crisp, white envelope. It was opened just enough for the words to appear.

_You have been cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of __**Camille Roberts**__ and __**Logan Mitchell**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. I don't know where this idea came from but it was something I just went with. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know, please? =)**_  
><em>


End file.
